An electrolyzer cell is a type of electrochemical device that uses energy to dissociate a compound liquid into its components. For example, water can be dissociated into hydrogen and oxygen (e.g. H2O→H2+O2).
In practice, a number of electrolyzer cells are arranged into a stack to produce sizable amounts of one or more of the components of a compound liquid. To this end, the electrolyzer cell stack is included in a module that includes a suitable combination of supporting elements, collectively termed a balance-of-plant system, which is specifically configured to maintain operating parameters and functions for the electrolyzer cell stack. Example functions of a balance-of-plant system include the maintenance and regulation of various pressures, temperatures and flow rates.
In particular, a typical balance-of-plant system is configured to maintain an operating temperature of an electrolyzer cell stack at a constant value in order to optimize reaction rates. For example, Proton Exchange Membrane (PERM) electrolyzer cells are typically operated at 65° C., the temperature at which the rate of electrolysis reactions for this type of electrolyzer cell are optimized for a particular voltage supply and expected current draw.